


Touch Me

by brelovescats



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Imagine your OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look in the mind of a person during hate/angry sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

I need you to touch me there  
No-  
Right here right here right right right here  
OH-  
Perfect…

Do it again  
Don’t stop  
I need it  
I want it  
I love it

No  
I said I love it  
Not  
You  
I never said those three words that you want to hear

N-  
Don’t go so fast or I’ll-

Fuck it  
Fine  
I love you  
It feels amazing to be  
With you  
It feels amazing

 

There  
Oh yeah right there  
You are amazing  
I love you  
Fine  
Fuck it

I love you


End file.
